


Dealan-Dè (Stagioni)

by Aliseia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, OOC Thranduil, Original Character(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealan-Dè gli era stata data in sposa in una lunga sera di un solstizio d’estate, il cielo a cupola così trasparente e vasto che Thranduil si era sentito quasi felice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealan-Dè (Stagioni)

**Author's Note:**

> Il tag AU era necessario, poiché stavolta ho osato creare un carattere (quasi) originale. Mi risulta che non esistano descrizioni e biografie della moglie di Thranduil. Le ho dato un nome, per cominciare. Dealan-Dè in gaelico significa farfalla. Volevo un nome che fosse fragile, aggraziato, e insieme significativo e forte. Tante incredibili coincidenze hanno accompagnato la stesura. Tra queste, la scoperta di una poesia di Hesse che sembra riassumere la trama, e forse l'ha influenzata.  
> Chiedo perdono ai puristi tolkieniani. È solo un racconto.  
> Un po' retorico e patetico. Ma la retorica purtroppo è tra le mie corde quasi sempre. Il patetico qualche volta. L'ho scritto comunque con amore.

**Dealan-Dè*  
(Stagioni) **

 

 _“Farfalla azzurra.  
Piccola, azzurra aleggia  
una farfalla, il vento la agita,  
un brivido di madreperla  
scintilla, tremola, trapassa.  
Così nello sfavillio di un momento,  
così nel fugace alitare,  
vidi la felicità farmi un segno  
scintillare, tremolare, trapassare.”  
(Hermann Hesse)_

 

I suoi occhi erano azzurri e senza ombre, come il cielo d’estate. Neri i capelli come i tronchi bruni dai rami sottili che crescevano nella foresta.  
Dealan-Dè gli era stata data in sposa in una lunga sera di un solstizio d’estate, il cielo a cupola così trasparente e vasto che Thranduil si era sentito quasi felice, dimenticando per un attimo i disagi e le menzogne a cui la sua condizione lo obbligava.  
Il bel Principe non si sentiva attratto dalle delicate creature femminili della sua razza, e le responsabilità del suo titolo lo soffocavano, spegnendo in lui la sensuale vitalità che lo aveva animato in giovanissima età.  
Ma il regno esigeva un erede, e Thranduil doveva essere pronto, se mai Oropher…  
Thranduil pensava che “mai” fosse la parola chiave del suo destino di re, e in questa sospensione si compiaceva e si illudeva di evitare per sempre il trono e gli obblighi e le guerre.  
Ma poi Oropher era stato ucciso dagli orchi nella battaglia di Dagorlad, e Thranduil aveva dovuto scegliere in fretta una sposa, che fosse bella e mite e in grado di procreare.  
Mentre la corte lo osservava preoccupata, il nuovo Re aveva passato in rassegna esili principesse e ammalianti giovani elfe dalla pelle bianca come il latte.  
Creature che il sensuale sovrano, indeciso e curioso, avrebbe accettato tra le sue lenzuola senza alcun turbamento, ma che mai e poi mai avrebbe voluto accanto a sé per l’eternità, con quei visetti inespressivi, con i loro profumi stordenti e l’inarrestabile cicaleccio delle loro voci infantili.  
Dealan-Dè, però, era diversa.  
I suoi occhi erano limpidi e affrontavano quelli di Thranduil senza paura e senza esitazioni, le labbra pallide e sottili, i capelli nerissimi e diritti: una bellezza tagliente, androgina, priva forse delle sfumature, dei morbidi incanti stregati di certe elfe perverse. Ma densa di energia e di determinazione.  
Thranduil si chiese se nella penombra della loro camera da letto, sotto gli altissimi soffitti di cui a malapena si indovinavano gli angoli remoti, i fianchi stretti e la magra schiena di lei avrebbero saputo eccitarlo. Se la curiosità per quei piccoli seni aguzzi e svettanti, che si indovinavano sotto la delicata tunica di lino, avrebbe acceso le sue voglie abbastanza a lungo per soddisfare la giovanissima sposa.  
E soprattutto per dare a lui, il Re e la speranza degli elfi silvani, un degno erede al trono di Mirkwood.  
Lei comunque gli piaceva. Lo colpirono lo sguardo adorante e innocente (capì subito che non avrebbe potuto mentirle, come faceva spesso per difendersi dalla frivola curiosità elfica) e quella qualità trasparente, senza ombre né sfumature, che lei aveva negli occhi chiarissimi, nei modi decisi ma femminili. Nelle idee che professava con coraggio e con orgoglio, e che Thranduil in altri avrebbe giudicato offensive e pericolose.  
Per Delean-Dè tutte le creature infatti avevano pari dignità, e non c’era differenza tra un nobile elfo, un volgare troll, un orco perverso.  
Delean-Dè non biasimava nessuno, era sempre pronta ad ascoltare le ragioni altrui, e per ogni problema aveva parole sagge e semplici come si addice a una regina.  
La sua saggezza e la sua semplicità facevano sentire Thranduil al sicuro: non c’era in lei il tormento che leggeva nei propri occhi, né le inquietudini, né i dubbi che il giovane sovrano si premurava di tenere ostinatamente e accuratamente segreti.  
Dealan-Dè era semplice e diretta come una bella giornata senza nuvole, e i suoi occhi chiari non erano specchi, ma splendidi monili smaltati, con vitree superfici senza profondità e senza sorprese. Così almeno pensava Thranduil. Quegli occhi erano due gioielli adorabili e privi di segreti.

Ma belli, intensi, mentre danzava per lui al suono dell’arpa, ondeggiando appena i fianchi sottili nella sera delle loro nozze.  
Il ventre piatto, senza rotondità, ebbe l’ennesimo guizzo nervoso, e Thranduil decise di cogliere l’invito.  
In fretta congedò gli invitati, e sollevando il lieve fardello tra le braccia forti, la trasportò nella sontuosa camera da letto.

Tra sete color avorio e pizzi fragili come ragnatele, con poche mosse decise e una piega amara sulle labbra delicate, l’elfo l’aveva liberata del delicato intrico di veli che le mani delle servette avevano appoggiato su quel corpo da uccellino.  
Thranduil aveva fissato i propri occhi, verdi e cangianti come opali, in quelli di lei, azzurri come il ghiaccio e caldi come l’estate, e l’aveva presa senza preliminari, pur con la delicatezza e il rispetto dovuti ad una sposa.  
Lei aveva inarcato la schiena, mordendosi appena le labbra nel momento della penetrazione, senza gridare, perché a dispetto del suo corpicino fragile era tenace e coraggiosa. E non aveva provato troppo dolore, poiché lo sguardo scintillante del re e i suoi modi imperiosi l’avevano resa pronta, eccitata e disponibile.  
Fin da quella prima notte Dealan-Dè si era offerta senza riserve e senza pudore, ma anche senza malizia, generosa e innamorata, pura come l’acqua di sorgente.  
Thranduil, che abitualmente era un amante lento, raffinato, un po’ perverso, con lei si era limitato all’atto più semplice e banale, accettando con gratitudine il fresco oblio che lei gli offriva, e ripagandola per quel conforto, per quella insperata pace, con la vigorosa opera dei propri fianchi snelli e forti, che diedero alla giovane sposa ripetuti, prolungati orgasmi.  
Anche Thranduil godette pienamente, come avrebbe fatto in una battuta di caccia, o nuotando nudo in un laghetto gelato. Piaceri semplici e forti, senza ombre, senza cupi languori, senza quell’alone di dannazione e di morte che a volte, troppo spesso, avvolgeva i suoi pensieri.  
Quando entrambi furono sazi lei gli sorrise grata, gli occhi chiari e radiosi come l’aurora, e le labbra sottili mormorano “ti amo”.  
Il Re esitò, le lunghe ciglia bionde che palpitando scendevano a coprire lo sguardo screziato e cangiante. Ma lei gli impedì di rispondere, incollando le labbra esangui su quelle socchiuse di lui.  
Dealan-Dè non voleva la sua risposta. Non la volle mai. 

La giovane sposa passava i suoi giorni governando il palazzo reale con fermezza e con inesauribile energia e adorando il marito come avrebbe fatto con un dio.  
Thranduil, che pure era vanitoso e aveva sempre scelto personalmente i modelli dei propri abiti, non aveva mai avuto vestiti così preziosi e delicati, stoffe tanto morbide e rare, i cui colori a volte splendenti, a volte delicati come quelli dei fiori, si intonavano perfettamente alla sua carnagione nivea, ai capelli biondissimi che la stessa regina pazientemente e amorevolmente pettinava in morbide onde, agli occhi dal colore indeciso, tra il verde e l’azzurro e il grigio.  
Ma, dopo essersi dedicata per gran parte del giorno alla cura del suo re e della sua reggia, la bella Dealan-Dè non mancava mai di uscire e di riservare un po’ della sua contagiosa vitalità, della sua fresca grazia senza fronzoli, al conforto e alla cura dei più deboli e degli abbandonati, che fossero creature affini a loro o poveri viandanti di passaggio, o addirittura animali affamati e sofferenti.  
Thranduil protestava, minacciava di rinchiuderla per evitare tali imprudenti sortite nel mondo esterno, ma poi la lasciava fare.  
Dealan-Dè era una moglie adorante, ma era anche una giovane femmina decisa e cocciuta, e la sua semplice grazia senza trucchi quasi sempre otteneva quello che voleva dall’intrattabile marito.

A parte questa particolarissima indulgenza, per il resto il carattere di Thranduil non era poi migliorato così tanto.  
Era ancora arrogante, altezzoso con le creature che giudicava inferiori, irascibile e insieme strafottente, capace di provocare un nemico solo per il gusto di vederlo fremere di rabbia.  
Tra tutte queste caratteristiche negative, però, la crudeltà era l’unica ombra che davvero turbava la giovane sposa, e a volte lei aveva avuto l’ardire di affrontarlo e di rinfacciargli gli episodi più clamorosi.  
Dai più lievi ai più gravi: un servo offeso con la precisione e l’insistenza di un lavoro di cesello, un nemico umiliato con eccessivo compiacimento, un’esecuzione capitale che si sarebbe potuta evitare, quale che fosse la gravità della colpa o la bassezza morale dell’avversario.  
Poiché Dealan-Dè non lasciava mai morire la speranza.  
E nessuno tra gli elfi aveva mai osato tanto, Thranduil aveva accettato critiche solo dal padre Oropher, e neanche di buon grado.  
Ma non c’era sfida nei begli occhi del colore del ghiaccio, solo dolore.  
A volte indignazione, e questo segretamente eccitava Thranduil, che amava vedere di lei anche l’inverno, dopo aver goduto della sua chiara estate.  
Calda e solare come il pane appena sfornato. Limpida e pura come l’acqua delle sorgenti, fredda nelle mani tenute a coppa.  
Estate e inverno, senza sfumature.

Glielo disse, una volta.  
Lei sorrise: “Mentre tu sei la primavera, mio signore, capriccioso e instabile. Un attimo radioso, poi cupo come un temporale. E sei l’autunno, con le sue lunghe malinconie”  
Thranduil le aveva fatto una carezza apparentemente distratta, mormorando senza troppa convinzione “Sei una bambina”  
In realtà ne era stato turbato.  
Di solito la semplicità di Dealan-Dè lo incantava e lo confortava, calmando la sua mente.  
Ma quel giorno, con quella storia delle stagioni, lei era andata pericolosamente vicina alla comprensione della sua vera essenza, e questa cosa lo aveva affascinato e insieme spaventato.

Oropher, suo padre, aveva raggiunto un tempo un livello di consapevolezza vicino a quello, dicendo a Thranduil che era debole e insieme spietato.  
“Eppure mio figlio non è cattivo – aveva detto il re, parlando davanti a lui come se lui non ci fosse - È solo che vuole rendersi spregevole, affinché noi tutti smettiamo di amarlo”  
Quel giorno Oropher era morto.  
Thranduil aveva urlato senza ritegno, rivelandosi finalmente per ciò che era: un ragazzo spaventato.  
Ma nessuno sembrava averlo notato, e tutti avevano continuato ad amarlo.  
Solo Oropher aveva capito.  
Ma lui non c’era più. 

Anche Dealan-Dè continuava ad amarlo, ad adorarlo senza riserve.  
Aveva dimenticato la storia delle stagioni.  
Aveva dimenticato che Thranduil poteva essere indeciso, e crudele, e avido. Il Re queste cose di sé le conosceva bene, voleva che anche lei le sapesse.  
Voleva vedere se anche lei, dopo aver scoperto com’era Thranduil, se ne sarebbe andata.  
Ma lei non coglieva le occasioni che lui le dava, come se non volesse sentire quello che lui diceva pur senza parole, con i suoi silenzi e i suoi malumori e le sue piccole e grandi prepotenze.  
E Thranduil si disse infine che era meglio così. Se lei avesse capito, lui avrebbe potuto amarla completamente. Anima e corpo.  
E questo lo avrebbe esposto ancora alla perdita, ancora al dolore. 

Forse per la stessa ragione Thranduil sembrò ignorare completamente la nascita del figlio. In realtà segretamente era fiero di lui. Perché Legolas era una meraviglia.  
Come fisicamente il ragazzo sembrava unire le caratteristiche dei due genitori (biondo come il padre, con gli occhi azzurri e limpidi come quelli di lei) così spiritualmente sembrava la loro sintesi.  
Puro e generoso come la madre, arrogante e inquieto come il padre.  
Thranduil negava la pesante eredità anche a se stesso, e quando il giovane Legolas si metteva nei guai per sfidare un nemico, o per salvare una creatura in pericolo, comunque lo rimproverava rinfacciandogli “l’incoscienza della madre”.  
Solo che Dealan-Dè faceva le cose con candore, senza accorgersi dei rischi, senza consumarsi in cupi pensieri.  
Legolas, invece, trasformava in azione la stessa irrequietezza che il padre teneva saldamente, ostinatamente celata nel proprio animo.

Per altri versi, i due erano diversissimi.  
Tanto Legolas era ingenuo, capace di sedurre involontariamente con il proprio candore, quanto Thranduil era contorto, consapevole del proprio fascino un po’ perverso.  
Legolas si buttava nelle avventure anima e corpo, solo così placando, almeno in parte, la propria inquietudine.  
Thranduil aveva fatto del proprio senso del dovere, delle responsabilità e degli obblighi che aveva come sovrano, una rete di sicurezza che lo proteggeva da un salto nel vuoto.  
Legolas chiedeva di vedere nuove facce, nuove terre.  
Il mare.  
L’anima di Thranduil reclamava un altro livello di esistenza, un’altra vita.  
Ma neanche lui sapeva quale.  
Era temuto e rispettato, aveva una moglie e un figlio meravigliosi, e, nonostante le sue difficoltà nell’esprimere i sentimenti, nel segreto del suo cuore li amava entrambi teneramente.  
L’amore per il figlio era davvero puro e incondizionato, quel tipo di amore senza limiti e senza riserve che gli aveva insegnato Dealan-Dè.  
Di quell’amore Thranduil era sicuro e felice.  
Quello per lei, pur sincero ed intenso, era invece un oscuro motivo di tormento per il sovrano.  
Non era la sua profondità ad essere in discussione, ma la sua qualità.  
Thranduil amava la moglie con una tenerezza infinita, e se Dealan-Dè fosse stata per lui un’altra figlia tutto sarebbe stato perfetto.  
Ma certi oscuri desideri provati da ragazzo, certi fugaci incontri, gli avevano insegnato che l’amore prende anche tinte più cupe, è gravato da ombre ben più tenebrose e sconvolgenti dei piccoli screzi che potevano adombrare la sua tranquilla, esemplare vita di coppia. Sempre bella e sempre uguale mentre trascorrevano i giorni.  
In quella luminosa, uniforme circolarità, a turbarlo costantemente era il desiderio del buio.  
Thranduil faceva godere la giovane moglie, i gesti dell’amante sempre più intimi ed intensi a mano a mano che cresceva la loro complicità. Era felice della sua felicità. Ma per lui non esisteva più un appagamento completo.  
I suoi sensi lo tormentavano, i suoi pensieri vagavano inquieti.  
E non era solo il sesso.  
A volte gli tornava in mente quella storia delle stagioni.  
Anche lei per un attimo, come Oropher, aveva capito: la sua paura, la sua malinconia.  
E come mai allora lo amava ancora? 

Se lo chiedeva ossessivamente in quella livida sera d’inverno, mentre cavalcava il puledro bianco di lei, che aveva ritrovato spaventato e abbandonato ai margini della foresta.  
Qualcosa doveva essere successo, perché Dealan-Dè mai e poi mai avrebbe abbandonato il proprio animale.  
Era uscita perché le sue serve l’avevano avvertita di certe trappole crudeli sugli alberi della foresta. Poveri cuccioli d’orso, conigli tremanti, piccole volpi nervose, tutti ridotti a informi fagotti appesi e oscillanti, inermi ed esposti all’insaziabile fame dei Troll, alla loro inesauribile ferocia.  
Thranduil pensava a loro, ai Troll, mentre attraversava la foresta con il cuore che martellava nel petto, con una rabbia che non sapeva se rivolgere a quelle orribili creature, o alla moglie sempre così imprudente, o a se stesso, per non averla saputa proteggere.

Quello che vide, quando infine da uno spiraglio tra i tronchi neri riconobbe una delle scarpette azzurre di lei, fu molto peggio di quello che si aspettava.  
Lei giaceva in uno spazio brullo e grigio tra gli alberi, le gambe in una posizione innaturale, piegate in un angolo impossibile, la pelle bianca sulle delicate ossa del torace, ma anch’essa resa quasi grigia dalla luce obliqua del crepuscolo, e offesa da certi lividi viola che si ramificavano partendo da un nucleo nero e informe.  
A Thranduil quell’epidermide deturpata parve la superficie venata e fragile di una foglia, divorata da un’improvvisa e fatale malattia.  
Gli occhi chiari erano spalancati verso il cielo, le pupille nere e dilatate a raccogliere gli ultimi istanti di luce.  
Era un’immagine di morte.

Ma la piccola bocca tremava ancora, e, quando infine l’ombra altissima del Re fu su di lei, gli occhi vacui riacquistarono una piccola parte del loro splendore, cercando nell’incombente oscurità le fattezze tanto amate del marito.  
“Mio signore” mormorò.  
“Mia cara” rispose lui, la voce tenuta ferma nonostante la disperazione, per la paura che, con l’incrinarsi delle sillabe, s’incrinasse subito e per sempre quella fragile vita di foglia.  
Un taglio sul torace perdeva sangue abbondantemente. Anche le gambe erano coperte di sangue, e in un modo tale che Thranduil capì subito ciò che era successo. Così come capì che non erano stati i troll a compiere quello scempio.  
Un tale preciso, crudele trattamento, un’offesa che con tale evidenza era diretta non solo al corpo violato della moglie, ma anche a lui, non era opera di troll brutali e ignoranti. Era di sicuro un frutto perverso degli orchi.  
“Mio signore…” ripeté lei, come per distogliere lo sguardo inorridito di lui dal proprio corpo martoriato.  
Dealan-Dè voleva ora tutta la sua attenzione. “Guardami” disse, e intendeva “guardami negli occhi, dimentica le offese del mio corpo”.  
Anche in quelle condizioni i pensieri di lei andavano alla sicurezza del marito, alla necessità di proteggerlo dalla rabbia, dalla follia. Dagli orchi.  
Ma Thranduil non si dava pace, tamponava il sangue con le ricche vesti color argento, le componeva le membra offese, con delicatezza scansava dal suo corpo terra e rami, per farla respirare meglio.  
Poi, di fronte alla flebili ma decise proteste di lei, la coprì con il proprio mantello scarlatto e, come lei aveva chiesto, la guardò negli occhi.  
“Abbassati” chiese lei. Glielo diceva sempre. La vita è così bella e varia anche un po’ più in basso del tuo capo altezzoso e della tua corona. Scendi dal tuo trono, scopri quanto è vasta e sorprendente.  
Il re si avvicinò alle labbra tremanti, inclinando la testa come si fa per ascoltare un segreto.  
Ma fu infine lui a rivelarne uno: “Ti amo” disse.  
E non si sentì né bugiardo né patetico.  
Lei sorrise. “Lo so” rispose.  
Thranduil ne fu stupito. Dunque lei non aveva mai dubitato.  
E allora capì.  
La vita è così varia. Si esprime in tante forme. Palpita e germoglia e urla anche dove non dovrebbe, dove non si può. Come l’amore.  
Come quelle erbe vigorose e piene di spine, sopravvive nei terreni più aridi.  
E a volte quelle erbe, ferocemente abbarbicate al dolore e al disagio, producono fiori bellissimi.  
Uno di questi lei pose tra i biondi capelli del suo sposo.  
Poi gli disse ancora “Guarda”, volgendo intorno con sguardo già vuoto gli occhi azzurri come il cielo.  
E Thranduil capì che lei voleva dire: scendi da quel trono altissimo e vivi. Ama.  
Ci sono tante forme d’amore. 

 

* Dealan-Dè in gaelico significa farfalla


End file.
